Young and Beautiful
by Naley87GG
Summary: set six weeks after the december 7th episode.
1. Young and Beautiful

AN: Hi I'm Nicole, this is my first fanfiction, let me know what you think, so I can improve on my writing. Thanks!

AN: I thought I should let you know that Nathan and Haley have been together now for about six weeks following the December 7th episode.

AN: Please Read & Review, comments are welcome.

Here is my fic, ENJOY!

Haley was in her apartment that she's been sharing with Brooke for the past five months. Brooke was at Luke's house, they had gotten back together, the same day that she and Nathan got back together.

Now the drama of if they would get back together was over. Now all they had to do was get remarried, chose what colleges they would go to. She prayed that they would go to the same college; it would much easier for them.

She knew she had to concentrate because she had homework that she had to get done. She much further behind now, because of the tour, that she regrets ever going on.

She decided to finish her math homework that due tomorrow morning, and then she has to finish her chem. homework. So she got up from the couch and grabs her math book and note book from her book bag.

She puts Carrie Underwood, into the CD player. She starts her homework.

She's half-way done when her favorite song, Young and Beautiful starts to play. She tries to focus on her homework, but she just loved this song so much. The song was just so special to her. It reminded her of her live with Nathan, when they had gotten back together.

She just has to get up and dance, and sings. As she's singing, she grabs the remote from the couch and uses it as if it were her microphone.(Just like in the movie, "Step-mom") She closes her eyes and sings.

While we're young and beautiful  
Kiss me like you mean it  
Treat me like I 'm special  
Cover me with sweetness  
Cause the time will come when we're not so young and beautiful

"Baby you will always be young and Beautiful to me," says Nathan as he walks in to the apartment. "Nate you scared me, but I'm glad you're here." She turns back around and continues to sing.

While we're young and beautiful  
Livin' free and easy  
Here without a worry  
Dancin' in our barefeet  
Cause when the summer's done  
We might not be so young and beautiful

So Nathan decide to join her, "May I have this dance," "Of course, you may" "Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer" "oh, is that so?" Haley says in a joking way. "Yea, that's so." He smirks at her, but in a good love able way.

It's a crazy ride, baby you and I  
are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight  
While we're young and beautiful

**While they are dancing, Nathan pull away from Haley and looks in her eyes, and says, "Hales, I know we were going to wait to till we get remarried before we live with together, but I don't think I can go to sleep at night with out you right besides me." "What are you trying to ask me Nate?" **

**All you hear is the song in the background; finally Nathan decides it's now or never. "Hales, I was wondering if you would move back in with me?" "Are you serious Nate?" "More then ever, I love you, and I want to wake up in the morning with you there, so what do you say?"**

While we're young and beautiful  
We'll party down on main street  
Wearing next to nothin'  
Feelin' every heartbeat  
Having fun  
While we're still young and beautiful

"**Yes, I will, but I have to tell brooke, I hope she's not going to be upset that shes losing her roomie?" "Just tell her, she will understand."**

It's a crazy ride, baby you and I  
are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight  
While we're young and beautiful

"**Nate where are we going to live?" "At my house, I kicked my dad out, I changed the locks on the house. My mom said that my dad didn't own the house my mom did, and she gave it to me." "Cool, I have never lived in a house that huge. This is so cool!" "Yeah, it is pretty cool to have the house to ourselves." "Come on, and help me pack. It's a good thing I didn't unpack completely!" **

Beautiful, beautiful young and beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful young and beautiful

**As nate just stands their he thinks,I have got to be the most luckiest guy in the world, to have my Haley back! **

**As Haley is packing, she thinks, Thank God, that Nate took me back, I don't know how I got so lucky! **

It's a crazy ride, baby you and I  
are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight  
While we're young and beautiful

"**Hey Hales," **

"**Yea, Nate,"**

"**I love you,"**

"**I love you too,"**

Song By: Carrie Underwood, "Were Young and Beautiful"

I hope you liked it!

Nicole


	2. leaving so hard to do

**Leaving so hard to do**

It's a little past five pm when Brooke comes home. She see boxes all packed up and ready to go.

She looks around, "Haley, what's with the boxes? You're not leaving again are you? I don't want to lose my roomie?" she hears the bathroom faucet running, and she walks into their bathroom.

Nathan had just left and with all the packing done. All Haley had to do now is tell Brooke. She just hoped that she will take the news well. Well here goes nothing. "Brooke, I will be out in a minute." "Okay tutor girl/ bride to be, what ever you are now."

Haley just laughed at Brookes comment. If you were to ask Haley a year ago, what her senior year would be like, it would have been like this, "Well I will tell you, it quite simple, Me and Luke will be seniors of course, just the two of us against the world, I'll still be tutoring, working at the café. Getting ready for college, but that's all I really now right now, you should ask me next year? At least then, I can tell you where I will be going to college, and the list can go on and on." Then Haley remembers that Brooke is in the living room, waiting for her.

"hey Brooke, What's up?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Oh, the boxes,"

"Yea, the boxes, what's with them?"

"ok, listen I really liked living with you, but tonight when I was doing my math homework, nate came over. He asked me to move back in with him."

"Oh, I was worried that you were going to leave tree hill again. So I'm guessing since the boxes are all packed up, you said yes." "Yep, I said Yes!"

"I'm glad for you hales, I'm just going to miss my roomie, that's all." "Well, I'll miss you too!" "Hales, your going to make me cry!" "I'm sorry, Tigger" "Oh, its okay, I have to stop cry or I'll just mess up my make up, then it will just take me another hour just redo it, then before you know it I'll be crying again." Oh, Tigger Come Here and give tutor girl and hug!" "Hales, when did you start referring to yourself in third person?" "Oh, sorry what ever happen again, I wouldn't want to turn into Chris that would just be scary." "I agree Hales, that kid was wacky, I'm glad you got rid of him, I hated his gutes!" "I agree, Tigger"

"Well, I'm going to call Nate, and tell him to come and get me. Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, hales"


	3. Moving out day

Moving out day

Haley goes into the bedroom and sits down on the bed, she pulls out her cell. She dials Nate's number; it rings for about a second before he finally picks up. "Hey Baby!" "Hey Nate, can you come and get me, I just told Brooke." "Oh, how did she take it?" "Surprisingly, well, a little too well if you ask me. She didn't even beg me to stay. Its not like I would of changed my mind anyways. " "I'm glad that everything turned out well; I'll be by the apartment shortly." "Okay, see ya soon." "Okay, bye baby, I love you!" "Love you too!"

Haley just takes one more look around the bedroom, she and Nate had so many memories in that bedroom, but so did tigger and her. She was just glad that she has Nate back, and getting to live with him was an extra bonus.

"Okay, Tig, this is your last time with me as your roomie, hey don't cry!" Though Brookes loud sobs, "See what you do!" "I'm sorry tig!" "Ah, it's okay"

Then theirs a knock on the door, "Hey Brooke can you get the door, it's probably Nate, tell him I'm getting the rest of my boxes." Brooke gets up and goes to the door. "Hey Nate, come on in, Haley told me to tell you that she's getting the rest of her boxes." "Thanks, Brooke." "No problem" Brooke leaves to go into the bedroom, to help Haley with the rest of the boxes. "Tutorgirl, need any help" "Nope, I'm good." Brooke goes over to Haley and gives her a hug. "Okay then, Nate's in the living room waiting for you." "Thanks, Brooke" "Its no problem" "No I mean it, Thank You" "Thank you for what?" "For being there for me, through everything this year, you're my best friend, and I love you." "Like I said, No problem, I had my own share of problems, and you're my best friend as well, I'll miss ya roomie, and I love you too!"

The two girls leave the bedroom. Haley goes over to Nate and gives him a kiss, and shall I say it was a very passionate filled kissed. It was the kind that you would see star going off, like the forth of July. As they pull away. They both just say, "WOW!" then nate says, "Yea, baby we still got the fire" (AN: think of Cheaper by the dozen, the Hilary duff movie). "Nate, when did you become so funny?" she asked with a serious face. Then she doubles over in laughter. "Hey, that was mean; miss soon to be Scott again." "Ah, honey I think you forgot were still married, so therefore I'm still Mrs. Scott." "You're right." "Don't you ever forget it!" "Well, you are my tutor! And I'm married to you!" "Okay, lets hit the road." "Okay, Boss" "Boss?" "I don't know, just trying it out." "Okay, nate can you get my boxes that are by the door and put them in the car." "Yep, anything for my girl!"


	4. Night of passion & Morning of Sweetness

**Hi Guys, I have chapter 4 for u guys. Remember if you read it! Review It! **

**Here's Chapter 4:**

**Night of Passion and a Morning of Sweetness**

After a long afternoon of packing, moving out, moving in, unpacking, Haley and Nathan, were exhausted.

"I can't believe you had so many boxes," he says as he lets a yawn. "Yea, it surprised me as well. Who would have thought, I guess living with Brooke cause to make me a semi-shopping lov…" as she rabbles on Nathan use the time to lean in to kiss Haley. "Thanks, I needed that," "No problem, Now come here," "Yes, Sir" and that was the last thing they said before they started to kiss, which soon turned into making out on the bed, then soon on the floor you could see a pail of clothes starting to form.

Tonight was a special night for them, just like all the other times that they had made love. After they had made love, Nathan just looks in her eyes and says, "Baby, God your so Beautiful, I'm so glad I have you in my arms" "Me too, lets stay like this forever," "Always and Forever, Hales" "God, I love you" "I love you too, how about we go another round," "fine with me, besides your stuck with me, so you better get used to it."

The next morning Nate woke up to the sound of music that he hasn't heard in awhile. He decided to stay in for another five minutes, then he would go out and have breakfast with his bride to be.

Haley had woke up at quarter after nine, and decided that she would make Nate breakfast before he wakes up, but she didn't know that he was watching her from behind.

In Nate's head he was thinking, 'God, she looks so sexy in my shirt, I really missed this, waking up in the morning and seeing her in my shirt. She's just so Sexy, I really don't now I got so lucky, and it's all thanks to Luke for joining the team. Had he not, I might not have decided to get Haley to like me, and I would not be right here at this very moment. She has no clue just how much she really changed me.' He comes out of his thoughts when he hears Haley calling his name. "Hotshot, are you just going to stand there or do I not get my Good morning kiss," "Sorry baby, of course you get your morning kiss" "Good, now come here" "Yes, Ma'ma, you know Hales, your looking really sexy, standing their in my shirt" "I do, well I waiting" "For what?" "You know what" she says. "I do," then he grabs her shirt that's actually his, and gives her a earth shattering kiss that's full of so much passion, which is one of the reasons why he loves her so much. When they had first starting dating during junior year, he know by one kiss that she was the one for him, and boy was he right. "So, what did you make me for breakfast?" "What makes you think that I made it for you? How do you know that this isn't my breakfast? Huh." "Well, in that case?" "Well, in that case, what?" "I don't know," he says as Haley lets out a tiny laugh, "Okay, here eat your breakfast, before it gets cold."

AN: Let me know what you think! & remember R&R!  
Thanks  
Love,  
Nicole


	5. Then I woke Up to the real world

Here's Chapter 5:

**Then I Woke Up to the real World**

"Nate, Hurry up getting dressed were already late for school, by like an hour." Haley screams from the bottom of the stairs.

All of a sudden her cell starts to go off, she looks on the caller ID, it Luke. "Hey, Buddy" she says into the phone. "Hey, little sis, where are you, you missed first block with Peterson, have I told you that I hate to be by myself in his class." "Sorry, Luke, It's just that me and Nate sort of slept in not realizing it till after breakfast, when I remembered that we missed first block. Then I made Nate get dressed, he gave me a small fight about it. Dont worry you wont be by yourself in peterson's class ever again."

"Okay, buddy. I guess then I will see you soon." She responded back with, "Yep, we should be their in like ten minutes." She puts her cell in her purse.

"Nate, I'll be in the car waiting for you, ", she says as she grabs the car keys, and a CD to listen to while she waits. "Okay, Hales, I'll be their in two minutes." He says as he grabs his jacket, book bag, and duffel bag. By the time he finally gets to the car haley has it started and she's looking over some of her notes for her third block class spanish, while listening to music, which isn't his kind of music, but he'd listen to it for her.

Get into the car  
Turn the radio up real far  
To shut the noise  
So I can hear my voice

Opening the door he says, "Hales, what are we listening to?" "Diana DeGarmo, she was the came in second on American Idol,"

"Oh, what this song called, its pretty good!" he says as he pulls out of the drive way, and onto the main road. "um…its 'Then I Woke Up'"

There's a party on down the street  
But nobody invited me 'cause I got a gig  
Babysittin' my uncle's kids  
Why me?  
Whoa is me?

As she starts to sing, the one of lines from the song 'Babysittin' my uncle's kids' she remembered a conversation she had with her mom, a few days ago after school.

**_Flash Back_**

_Haley is in the Café, working, at the moment she was clearing some tables. It was about 7pm, and she hears cell go off, she thought it was probably nate, just calling to say hi, and that he misses her, like always. When she looked at the caller ID, it said mom and dad. She misses them so much, no that they were traveling all around the country, stopping only when they needed to. _

"HI Mom!"

"HI Baby Girl! How is everything going?"

"Pretty good, just finishing up my shift at the café, then I'm going to hang out with Brooke and Peyton, and have a girls night in."

"Sounds fun, but I need to tell you that your aunt and uncle are coming to tree hill to check up on you,"

"Oh, that's nice, Wait which aunt and uncle?"

"Your Aunt Cheryl and Uncle Matt James,"

"Cool I haven't seen them since last Christmas at Mama James house. How long are they staying for?"

"For about a week, so they might need a babysitter some point"

"Oh, did Aunt Cheryl say how the rug rats are?"

"Yeah, you know you're Aunt she praises them, to her they are angels,"

"How old are they now?"

"Your cousin Mandy is ten, then your cousin JJ is almost 5, then there is the final child Lucy she is 2"

"Okay, tell them I can baby-sit if they need me,"

"Okay will do sweetie"

"Thanks mom, Nate's here, and I have to close up the café and feed him dinner. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, tell that fiancé of yours that I said hi, and take care of yourself."

"I will, mom Nate and I are already married, we are just getting remarried, to have all of our friends and family their, but to us it will just be the renewing of our vows."

"Okay, Hunny, let me know when the wedding will be, so your father and me can be there."

"Okay mom, I got to go, I love you, Bye!"

"Love you Too sweetie, Bye, have a good night!"

"You too mom," With that being said she closed her phone, and put it in her pocket.  
  
**_End of Flash Back_**

Back in the car, Haley pulls out of her thoughts, she hears her husband calling her name. "Hales, were at school, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I just remembered a conversation I had with my mom on Monday night."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"She just said that my aunt and uncle are coming to tree hill with my three younger cousins, and they may need me to watch the kids for them one night."

"Okay, cool I like kids, haleys your family should stay with us at the house,"

"your right, besides your house has like five million rooms in it,"

"You and your mind, it only has like five rooms not five million"

"Yeah I know, its just so massive, it over whelms me, come on we better get in their,"

"Coming sweetie"

**Later on at Lunch**

Brooke is sitting at the groups table by herself listening to some music from her I-pod, when she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. As she turns around, she pulls out one of the head phones, so she can hear the person.

"Hey, Tutor girl, missed ya this morning. Where were you?" "We kind of slept in; not realizing it was a school day. What are you listening to?" Haley asks, as she takes a seat next to Brooke. "Oh it's, 'Then I woke up' by Diana De…" Haley cuts her off, "yeah, I know who she is?" Brooke looks at Haley kind of shocked that Haley cut her off. "Gosh, what's gotten into you?" "Nothing, Why?" she says. "Well you just cut me off when I was talking," "Oh, I'm sorry Tig, I have been in a daze lately," "you're forgiven, what do you say we have a girl's night, with me, you, and Pey?" "Sounds good," she says. "How about tomorrow night for our slumber party, we can have it at the apartment? Can bring the music, you have better taste in music then I do!" "Sure, as long as you supply the junk food. Then we all set, except we have to tell the boys, and pey first." "Okay,"

**Lucas and Nate in the Locker room**

Nate walks into the locker room, after a long practice and sees that Luke is still there.  
"Hey Bro, nice job out their, it seems your shoulder's getting better."

"Yeah, it's been good, for awhile,"

"Oh I didn't know!"

"Its okay, I got better during the time when you weren't talking to me"

"Okay, can you do me a favor and help me this Saturday, I want to make Haley a romantic dinner, and you know me, I'm not all that good, with the cooking, so if you could help me make her dinner. I already asked Brooke to have Haley stay at the apartment so we could make her dinner with out her knowing,"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, it's all taken care of, Okay I got to go, Hales is waiting for me."

There's Chapter 5, It kind of long! I hope you girlies liked it!  
Remember R&R! Please, I love to know what you girls think of my fic! Feel free to leave me questions if you get confused at any time during the fic.   
Love,  
Nicole


	6. The beginning of the weekend plans

Hi Guys, I have an UD for u!

Here's Ch. 6!

**The Beginning of the weekend plans**

Tree Hill High School

Its three o'clock when the bell rings, letting the students know that the school days over.

Haley and Luke leave their fourth block class, and head to their lockers. As the walk out, they start talking about what their both doing this weekend.

"So Luke, got any plans this weekend?"

"Nope, except I have to go to a friend from the teams house to work on a project."

"Oh, anyone I know, because I am married to the captain of the basketball team."

"No, you don't know him, and no your not married to the captain your married to the co-captain of the basketball team."

"Oh, that's right my buddy is co-captain, I'm happy for you Luke, but would please tell whitey about your HCM, I love you Buddy, and I don't want to loss my best friend in the whole entire world."

"Hales, I can't basketball is my life, without it I'm nothing, you would understand that, it's the same reason why you came back home from the tour. Basketballs my life, and Nathan's yours, it's as simple as that."

"Because you're my best friend, I will let you live your life the way you want, but that doesn't mean that I agree with it, but it's your decision in the end."

"Yeah, you're right, it's my life, and it's the way I chose to live it. Now come on, lets get out of this place, little sis."

"Ditto, BIL," Lucas looks at her like he's confused.

"Bill, wh…,oh Brother in law, I remember you called me that last year, right after you and nate got married." After that they both went their separate ways, with Haley going towards the tutoring center, and Luke going towards the gym.

Tutoring Center

Haley walks into the tutoring center, and sits, pulls out a slip with a students name on it. One she doesn't know, her name was Stephanie Gordo, she figured she must have been a freshmen. On her slip it said that she needed help in math, and Spanish, she was glad that for once she was able to tutor a girl and not a guy. Hopefully she would be able to get along with Stephanie.

As Haley looks up she sees Brooke come into the tutoring center. Then Brooke starts making her way over to Haley.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? I have a new student coming shortly. So you have to leave, you might scare them away with your cheerfulness."

"Gee, thanks, and I thought you were my friend. Just for your information, I'm your new student."

"I was just joking Brooke, and what are you talking about my new students name is Steph…"

"Yeah I know Stephanie Gordo, and let me guess she needs help in math and Spanish."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Brooke has that look on her face that says 'I know something you don't know' "Brooke what did you do?"

"Relax; all I did was put down a fake name on the slip, so I would be able to get you to leave early for a change."

"Ok, I'm relaxed, lets get out of here, your driving by the way, and Nate has the car tonight."

"no problem, lets go to wegmans (it's a grocery store where I'm from)"

"Okay, sounds good."

Around the same time the Scott brothers were shooting hoops in the gym

"So Nate, could you elaborate for me, on plan for your romantic dinner for hales?"

"Sure, I have your mom making the pie for me, Brooke is having a sleepover tonight to keep Haley at the apartment on Saturday while I cook, and you help me."

"Wow, is their a reason why your planning this romantic dinner?"

"You want the truth, right?"

"Yeah, the truth would be great!"

"I am planning on proposing to Haley again, because she deserves a real proposal. I mean the first time I asked her to marry me; we had just started to make out(Luke looked like he was going to throw up after hearing about his brother and best friend making out), don't look at me that, I'm trying to tell you why I'm proposing to Hales."

"Okay I'm sorry, it's just you're my bro, and she's my best friend whose like my young sister,"

"I am glad that she's just your best friend and not your sister, at least blood related, because technically she is your sister in law."

"Oh help me now! I must have been a bad person in another life, now I'm related to her,"

"Gee, some best friend you are to hales"

"Relaxes I was just joking, I love hales, you would understand had you been around the girl since diapers."

Then Nate's cell goes off, "Hold on one sec,"

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said_

_"There's someone you should meet."_

_At a crowded restaurant way 'cross town,_

_he waited impatiently._

_She walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared._

_And right there and then, everyone else disappeared,_

"Hi, Hunny"

"Hi, Beautiful, What are you doing?"

"Oh Brooke and I are at Wegmans getting some food for our sleepover tonight."

"Sounds like fun, I'll stop by the apartment tonight to give you a good night kiss,"

"I would love if you did but Brooke said no boys at the sleepover"

"But I'm a man not a boy,"

"Oh no you're not just a man, but MY man"

"That I am, and you're MY wife,"

_But one boy, and one girl,_

_two hearts beating wildly._

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_that this was the day they'd waited for all their lives._

_And for a moment the whole world_

_revolved around one boy and one girl._

"And you better believe it, Nate I have to go, Brooke's calling my name, I'll talk to you later," Haley says when Brooke says, "No you wont, if I cant talk to Luke tonight you can't talk to Nate either. And don't give me that look, tutor girl slash wife slash cheerleader slash singer, put the phone away hales, we got plans to attend to. So let's get a move on."

"Okay, can I at least say by to my husband?"

"Yeah, I guess, but make it quick"

"Nate, I got to go, I love you, and I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay, Bye Baby, love you too!"

The girls pay for the food, and leave the store, and head towards Brooks red convertible. Once they get into the car, Brooke starts the car and puts the radio on. She comes across tree hills country station, and soon the car is filled with two voices.

_In no time at all they were standing there, in the front of a little church,_

_among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words._

_Preacher said, "Son kiss your bride" and he raised her veil._

_And like the night they met, time just stood still_

As they sing Haley looks over at Brooke singing, "Brooke you have such a beautiful voice, you should join Choir at school with me?"

_For one boy, and one girl,_

_two hearts beating wildly._

"You know I never thought my voice was great, but if you really think I have a great voice, then I will join, but only because you asked me too."

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, and she smiled, and they knew right away_

_that this was the day they'd waited for all their lives._

_For a moment the whole world_

_revoloved around one boy and one girl._

"Yay, I'm so excited, Choir will be so much fun now that you're going to join."

"Wow, I must have rubbed off on you,"

"Well it goes both ways, I think you're smarter now."

"All thanks too You!"

Well there's ch. 6! I hope you girls liked it!

Remember R&R!

Love,

Nicole

Ps. The song is One boy and One girl by collin raye


	7. The Mystery man

**The mystery man**

Brooke's Apartment

The two girls get out of the car, and head towards the apartment carrying two

bags each of junk food. They open up the door of the apartment, and moved 

further into the apartment.

"Haley what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Tig, I'm just pouring half of the junk food into this lovely bowl, and adding lots

and lots of ice cream."

"Have you ever tried it?" Brooke asked Haley eying the mixture.

"No, but I came up with the idea watching Gilmore Girls (My second favorite

show!)"

"Well then in that case, it must be GOOD!"

As Haley was grabbing the bowls, Peyton put one of Brookes cd's in the player.

Then all three girls go and change into their pjs. All you could hear was three girls

giggling from the bedroom, and the music playing in the background.

_Ooh ah_

_ai ya_

_ai ya_

_ah ai_

_ya (why not)_

What the girls didn't know was that they had an audience watching them outside. 

To make it worse their audience was two guys, and behind the guys was another

guy walking up to them, but the guys could not see him.

Back in the apartment

_You think you're going nowhere_

_When you're walking down the street_

_You're acting like you just don't care_

_When life can be so sweet_

"Hey pey, can you change the song to number 12, its one of my favorite." Brooke 

asked Peyton who was the closes to the boom box that was in the corner of the

room. "Sure, B. Davis, what's it called anyways?"

_Wake up in the morning_

_Looking a little rough_

_Today I don't know who I am_

_Today is not enough_

_So I go up to the mirror_

_Strike another pose_

At that lyric both Haley and Brooke strike a pose

Peyton starts to laugh at her friends; they can be so silly some times. "You girls

are crazy; can I join in on the fun?" "Of course, P. Sawyer!" That's when Haley

backs away, and sits down on the couch.

_Half is sad good or bad with every changing pose_

_But everything I see is me,_

_Yeah, me_

"By the way, it's called Girl in the band!" Brooke said looking at Peyton, before

focusing her attention back on Haley. "Hales, get back here and dance with me!"

Brooke gives Haley the puppy dog eyes. "I don't wanna, besides Pey dancing with

you, she's much better dancer than I am." Haley says to Brooke, trying to get out

of dancing. "Come on, please!" "Fine! Have it your way, besides I was just

messing with you, I really can't resist when you give me those puppy dog eyes of

yours." Brooke just smirks, "I know, I'm just good like that."

_I'm the girl in the band_

_The world looks good from where I stand_

_You hear me raise your hand,_

_For the girl in the band_

_Let the party begin_

_I'm feeling good inside my skin_

_The world at my command _

_I'm the girl in the band_

Outside the Apartment

The guys started to talk, "Look the girls are dancing," "I can see that, I'm standing

right next to you," "Gosh, chill out, I didn't mean to state the obvious, sorry force

of habit" "No problem, bro" The guy behind them, walks up to them, and

says, "Guys, what are you doing?" the guys snap out of their thoughts, when they

hear the familiar voice behind them. "Jake," they both whisper, they would have

screamed but the girls would have known that they were outside.

Little did they know that the girls had heard Jake's voice, which made them go

towards the window, to take a look.

Inside the Apartment five minutes before jake showed up

_Ain't no doubt about it _

_You can tell by the way I walk_

_I'm cruising by, head held high_

_I can talk the talk _

_One, two, three, four_

_Uh, ready or not_

_I got to put it on the line_

_I got to show you what I've got,_

_I know what you see, is me_

_Yeah, me_

Brooke and Haley were talking, and singing when they heard, "Guys, what are you

doing?" that's when Brooke specks up, "Hales, that voice sounds like jake, I

wonder if Peyton heard it?" Haley answered back five seconds later, from her spot

in the kitchen, sitting on the stool, "I don't know Brooke, she's closes to the

window, and if we were able to hear the voice, she might have to." Haley says to

Brooke. "Yeah, I guess your right, let's just go over to her, and act like nothing 

happened." Brooke prayed it would work.

_I'm the girl in the band_

_The world looks good from where I stand_

_You hear me raise your hand,_

_For the girl in the band_

_Let the party begin_

_I'm feeling good inside my skin_

_The world at my command _

_I'm the girl in the band_

As they walk up to Peyton, Haley turned the radio off and turned the DVD player

on, and popped in the Gilmore girls season four DVD in. Peyton looks at Haley and

says, "Hales, did you hear noise coming from outside, cause it sound like jakes

voice? I'm probably just hearing voice now, I just miss him so much, and I love

him so much." Peyton just sighs while looking at the TV. "You want the 

truth?" "Yes, please put me out of my misery." "We did hear a voice coming from

outside, pey." "So do you think it was Jake's voice that you heard?" She looks at

them with hope in her eyes. "Yeah, we do."

Outside the Apartment

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked surprised to see jake. "Well, I

was able to find Nikki, and with the police's help they were able to put her in jail 

for stealing jenny from me. Which aloud me to get full custody of jenny, and with

Nikki now in jail, I don't have to hide anymore. So now that you know about me,

how are you guys?"

"Well, Haley's back for good," Nathan smiled at the thought of Haley. "Oh, did you

get back together with hales?" "Yeah, I was finally able to trust her again, it took

some time, but I love her so much that I can't imagine my life with out her."

Nathan says already seeing his wife's smiling face.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Good for you, Nate" "So, jake are you going to surprise pey?" "Yeah, I am, I

went by her house and no one answered, so I thought I would come by your 

apartment Nate." "Well actually its Brooke's apartment, I moved out a couple

months after Haley left for the tour." "Oh, I didn't know, are you living with

your 'Dan' again?" "At first I was, but I was finally able to kick his sorry behind out

of the house, due to the fact that I own the house now. I had asked Haley to move

in with me, and she said yes, and we are going to get married this summer." Nate

says with a smile. "Wait you guys didn't stay married?" "No, we are married, the

wedding is more like a wedding renewal, were going to exchange our vows again.

Does that answer your question?" "Yeah, it sure does, so Luke what's new in your 

life?" "Well as a matter a fact, I'm back with Brooke again for the last time" "I

take it your happy" "Yep, life couldn't get any better."

Inside the apartment 

"What do you say we go and sneak up on our men?" "You guys should go, how do

you know that jakes here to see me?" "Are you crazy?" both Haley and Brooke

said shocked that Peyton actually thought that. "I might be," Peyton sighed and

got up and went over to the girls and they headed out side.

They opened the door, and sneaked up on the boys, or their men. Haley went

behind Nathan and Brooke went behind Luke, both girls looked at Jake telling him

not say that the where behind Nate and Luke. Then Haley whispered "on the count

of three, One, Two, Three, BOOO!" both guys screamed as if they were little

girls, which made the girls laugh even harder then they were at the moment.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Finally Nate spoke up, "Baby, how did you know we were here?" "Well Jakes

voice gave it away." "Oh, nice going jake." Nate says while hitting jake on the

head. "Nate, not that I don't want to see you, but what are you doing here?" she

said. "I missed you baby, I just wanted to see you, and I told you I would. So

how's your girls night in going?" "Well, hunny it was going pretty good, till my 

husband and best friend showed up, but I missed you all night, but it was nice to

have a girls night in, I never had that, all I had was Luke, sure we had the Joey

and Dawson best friend thing, like just watching old movies, eating popcorn,

making fun of the popular people in the movies."hey, that was alot of fun,

throwing popcorn at you popular people, right hales." says luke. "You knew it

dude, It was quite fun times, but its nothing like have girlfriends to talk to that will

understand what I am going thou…"

as Haley starts to ramble on Nathan just looked at what she chose to wear as

pajamas, he just thought she was the most smartest, hottest, sexiest, and

beautiful wife ever, and he was just lucky that she's his.

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

That's when he decided that there was only one way to shut her up, that's when

he covered her mouth with his. It was one of the most mind blowing earth 

shattering kiss that anyone could only dream about. For them they didn't have to

dream, because they had that kind of kiss, and that kind of love that gives you

butterflies in your stomach.

"WOW! Thanks Baby for shutting me up! I needed that!" "No problem, these lips 

are always welcome for you! And only you are aloud to kiss these lips!" That's

when Brooke finally had enough, "Okay, you two its time to break apart, lets go

tutor wife, we have a party to get back too, and the Notebook is calling our 

names! Can't you hear them, their saying 'Haley, Brooke come watch our movie,

we know you love our movie' SO let's Go! We don't want to disappoint Ryan

Guslee!(I don't know how to spell his last name, so I'm sorry if it's

wrong) " "Okay, I'll be there in a sec, let me just say goodbye to my 

husband." "Okay, fine, Oh I forgot to say goodbye to broody." As Brooke turns to

her boyfriend, "I'm sorry, I got to go; I love you, now come here, so I can kiss

you." 

Haley turns to her husband, "We might be able to get away with making out for a 

couple minutes, you know, with Brooke with Luke." "I love the way you think, it's

a good thing I married my tutor. Now get over here Wife!" "What did you

say?" "I'm sorry, can you please come over here hales, My lovely wife!" "Yep,

No problem it would be my pleasure!"

Brooke pulls away from Luke and say, "That's all you're getting tonight, now I

don't want to see you till tomorrow afternoon. NOW GO! And help Nathan with

everything, and let me take care of Hales. Bye I love you!" "Ok, Love you too!"

Brooke walks over to Haley, "Okay, that's it, break apart you too, say goodbye to

boytoy, no more kissing," "Bye hunny, I love you, I will see you tomorrow." "I

love you too, and have a good night. Bye Baby" with that he kissed her for the

last time of the night and him and Luke left. With that Haley and Brooke headed

inside while Peyton was talking to jake. The girls weren't sure what they were

saying, but they could tell that by the look on Peyton's face it must have been

good news. They hoped, but they would have to wait till later to find out what was

going on. "Come on tutor girl, let's go watch the notebook. Its one of our classics,

remember we watched it all the time when you first moved in the apartment."

With that Brooke and Haley linked arms and walked into the living room and put

the notebook in.

**Next on Young and Beautiful:**

News on Jeyton!

A pillow fight

Nathan and Luke cooking

Brooke tells the girls a secret

The songs are "Girl in the Band" by Haylie Duff, "Bless the Broken Road" by rascal

Flatt, and "Why Not" by Hillary Duff.

Well theirs ch. 7. I hope u like it!

Remeber to R&R please!

Love,  
Nicole


	8. A day full of Surprises

Here you Girls go, I present to you Ch. 8:

**A day full of surprises**

**The next morning**

Brooke woke up to snoring, she looked at the clock, "nine o'clock, time to wake peyton up and let tutorgirl sleep." Brooke crawled over to peyton, and gave her a little shove to wake her. "P.Sawyer wake up, I know you can hear me. Lets go!" Peyton slowly opened her eyes, and hit brooke with her pillow, "I'm up, but not on my own free will, thank you very much. Why did you just wake me up and not hales?" Brooke looked at peyton, while removing a piece of a feather that landed on her face from the pillow that peyton threw at her. "Shhhh, we don't want to wake hales up, now come on I have to clue you in on some news, which I will need your help once I tell you. So follow me into the bedroom. And while your at it, try to be quiet I don't want hales to hear." "Okay, gosh ya," Peyton says as she follows brooke into the bedroom. Little did they know haley had been awake the whole time, but just was not ready to get up yet. But she decided that she know had reason to get up. She got up, very slowly not to let them know that she was a wake. She made her way to the bedroom door and put her ear to the door. Inside the room she could hear Peyton say to Brooke, "Okay, will you please tell me what's going on?" As Haley listens to them, her stomach starts to make noises. So she had no choice but to have some breakfast, she decided that she would make the girls some breakfast, and maybe get Brooke and Peyton to talk about what was actually going to happen today. At the same time Haley was making breakfast, Nathan was just waking up from a Dream, involving Haley and chocolate, and at the moment he needed a nice long cold shower, then he would call Luke and they could get started on Nathan dinner for Haley.

**Brooke's Apartment-kitchen**

The girls were in the bedroom finishing going over the plan. "Now remember first we have to make Haley think that nothing is going on, till I get instructed by Nate to give her the envelope. Now let's go!" The girls walk out of the bedroom, and can hear Haley in the kitchen cooking, and of course singing to the radio, and it wasn't just any old song, it was her song on the radio. "Haley!" Brooke yells, "That's your song, your on the radio, how cool is that! My best friend is on the radio! Hales this song rocks, I love Halo." "Yeah, Hales I have to agree with B. Davis over here, that certainly rocks, how do you feel about being on the radio?" Peyton says to Haley. "you know, I have to say that actually hearing on the radio for the first time, makes it real. Like I actually accomplished my dream of being on the radio, going on tour, being on that stage, seeing the fans singing my songs, but as much as I loved being on tour, I missed Nathan so much. If I go back on tour again, I'm taking my husband with me, but on the other hand I really want to go to college, either duke or standford. As long as I have Nathan, I have everything I want, and need. I think I just rambled on such a simple question. Now on a different topic, what did Jake say to you pey? Me and Tig, here are dying to know what he said." Brooke looked at Haley and said, "Tutorgirl, its Tig and I, not me and Tig, gosh get it right next time." "Okay, thanks Tig, won't happen again, considering I am the tutor, I must have rubbed off on you, correcting my grammer and all." Haley says looking at brooke before giving Peyton all of her attention. "Well first, he asked how I was doing, I said 'To be honest Jake, not good, but I have a feeling that's about to change with you being back. You are back for good right?' then he said, 'I'm back for good, I'm not leaving my girl ever again, that's if your still my girl. Pey, are you still my girlfriend?' then I said, 'Of course'" Peyton looked at the girls to see their facial expersions, they were good ones, she could tell. Brooke looked at peyton, "Go on please, what happened next? I'm dying to know!" "Gosh, Brooke I was just stopping to take a breather, calm down, after the girlfriend and boyfriend part, I asked him about jenny. He said that he had found Jenny, the police got involved to help put Nikki behind bars. He now has full custody of Jenny. To make this story short he back for good, with Jenny and he has me as his girlfriend, and he is moving out of his parents house and moving in with me in my house. I mean it's not like my dads actually home ten months of the year. It will be nice to have family in the house, even if they aren't family by blood. Besides I have a feeling that in the next three to five years I will be married to him, and be Jenny's mother by adoption. I am just so happy that I could cry because normally good things don't normally happen to me very often, and did I mention that I have two of best friends in the whole entire world. I love you girls so much!" Both Haley and Brooke pulled Peyton in a hug. When they pulled away Haley said to Peyton, "I am so happy for you pey! And I love both you girls. Now what do you girls say I make use some Breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, I think theirs some fresh bagels, and donuts along with donut holes from Tim Horton's on the counter from yesterday afternoon when Brooke and I had gone to wegmans. Well I'm going to get started on breakfast." With that Haley had turned on the stove, took out the eggs, and bacon. That's when peyton opened up the pantry and took out the pancake mix, and took out some bowls to start mixing the batter in. Brooke decided that she would put some music in the boom box. The voice of Kelly Clarkson soon filled the apartment.

_Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray, I could break away_

That's when Peyton said, "Hey Brooke could you change the song to number nine?" with that brooke got up and from where she was sitting, putting down her bagel, went to the boom box, and changed it to number nine.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like _

_When everything's right  
I can't believe_

As both Haley and Peyton were cooking brooke got up and asked if their was anything she could help out with. Haley spoke up, "actually yea, there is I was ….." that's when Haley got cut off by brooke's phone. Brooke answered the phone, "Hello… oh Hi…yeah…okay…I will…okay…I love you…bye" as brooke shuts her phone, Haley asked if it was Luke, "Yeah, it was Luke, he was just checking up on us. I'm just going to the bedroom and change. I'll be right back." Brooke looks at peyton, telling her with her eyes, "Meet me in the bedroom". Haley just looked at Peyton, she was about to ask her what was going on, but before she had the chance. Peyton cell went off. That's when Haley said, "What is it cell phone morning or something and why is Nathan not calling me." Haley just sighed as tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and continued cooking the eggs and bacon, and pancakes that she took over for peyton.

The Bedroom

Peyton walked in the room, "Brooke, was that Luke on the phone?" Brooke came out of the bathroom that was in the bedroom, and whispered, "No, it was Nathan; he said to give Hales the envelope at noon. So until then we have to keep her from leaving the apartment. It's ten now so only two hours, and besides we still have to finish making breakfast, oh and if she asks you were on the phone with jake, and he just wanted to say Good morning to you, and that he misses you. Got it! Good Now lets go before she gets suspicious of anything." With that both girls walk out of the bedroom, Brooke still in her pjs, and Peyton holding her phone. Haley looked at Brooke, "I thought you were going to change. (She looked at Peyton) Who was on the phone?" "Oh, Just Jake, he just wanted to say good morning to me, and that he misses me. That's all. No lets eat some breakfast, I'm starving!" With that being said, the girls started eating their breakfast in silence. While the girls were eating their breakfast, Nathan was busy with cooking, cleaning, and getting Haley's dress for tonight out of the closet, that's when Luke rang the door bell.

**Nathan and Haley's House**

Nathan opened the door, and Luke walked in with food in hand. "Thanks, Bro. I don't think I would be able to pull this off, with out you and Brooke. Okay, I need you to take the dress that I got Haley, or more like Brooke got Haley for me, around twelve-fifteen. I told Brooke to give Hales the envelope at noon. Its only eleven now, so let's get cooking." Luke just nodded, and then asked, "What are you making Haley for dinner anyways?" "I was thinking that I would start out with Mac and Cheese for the first dish, then some stuffed potato's, with cheddar cheese, and salad with Italian dressing, with Haley's favorite pie that your mom's making for me. So let's get going!" With that being said the two young men got started on the meal for tonight.

**Brooke's Apartment- An hour later**

It's now noon, and Brooke goes to the bedroom, and pulls out the envelope. She walks back into the living room where both Peyton and Haley are sitting watching T.V. "Hey Hales, I was instructed by Nathan to give this to you at noon, and would you look at the time, its noon already. So here you go. Open it up already!" Haley looks at the envelope then at Peyton and Brooke, before opening the envelope. "I knew something was going on, I just wasn't sure exactly what that was, but I guess I am about to find out." When she opens the envelope, the card said:

Baby,

At 12:30, a package will arrive, please put that on, for dinner tonight. Brooke and Peyton will help you get ready. Oh, and one more thing, I hope you had fun at the Slumber party, I missed you last night! I Love You!

Always & Forever,

You're Husband, Nathan

"OH. MY. GOSH! He is just too cute, not to mention sexy as hell! And those eyes, they just suck you in. I just love that handsome man so much. Guys I'm rambling again, I talk too much, you know." Haley says to the girls. Brooke just looks at the time on the envelope and at the clock. "Only fifteen more minutes hales, then you can open the package."

**bFifteen minutes later/b**

There's a ring at the doorbell, Haley races to the door to find no one their, but as she looks down to the doormat, she sees a package. She picks it up, and brings it inside. As soon as it is inside she tires it open, raping paper going all over the place, but Haley could careless, she just wanted to see what Nathan got her. Once the package is open she stares down at the dress that's inside the package, pulls it out, and rushes into the bathroom to try it on.

Dress 1

Dress 2

Dress 3

She comes out of the bedroom and spins around to show the girls the dress. Brooke and Peyton both say, "Hales you look amazing in that dress and that color just right for you Nathan's going to think he died and want to heaven once he see you in that number." The last part was said by Brooke, of course.

bLater that afternoon/b

Haley walks into the kitchen, and sees Brooke with an envelope in hand, "who's the card for?" Brooke gets up from the stool in the kitchen, and goes over to Haley, and hands it to her. Haley looks at the envelope, it has her name on it, and it was Nathan's writing. "He's probably telling me what time dinners at."

This is what the card says:

Hey Sweetie,

I really missed you today, well I assume that by know you have gotten the dress, you can thank your best friend for delivering it to you. Anyways, I just want to tell you sweetie, that dinners at 7:30. So make sure you are ready by then, and I will be by to pick you up. I Love You! I will see you soon!

Always & Forever,

Love, Nathan

"OH. MY. GOSH. Girls we only have three hours to get me ready, I'm going to take a shower, Peyton can you do my make up, Brooke can you do my hair, please. Thanks Girls, You're the best! Now I'm off to the shower."

Okay Girls, there's ch. 8

Stay tuned for Ch. 9

Unfortunately I haven't started ch. 9, but I will start it as soon as possible.

Remember R&R!

Thanks Girls!

Love,

Nicole


End file.
